The one that I love
by hollielove7171
Summary: A Smithy/Stevie pairing featuring Callum, Smithy finally decides to tell Stevie his feelings how will she react? Will they get together?
1. Chapter 1

Walking through Sun hill to the changing rooms, Callum and Smithy are getting changed to go to the pub. "What you doing for Valentine's Day?" Smithy smiled to Callum, "I have no one to spend it with, what about you?" Smithy turned to Callum, "I have no one to spend it with either." Callum laughed.

"What's so funny?" Callum walked over towards Smithy, "I know you like Stevie, and this is the perfect opportunity." Smithy turned his back to him to reach for his shirt, "We're just friends."

Callum looks at him, "Everybody knows you like her just from the way you look at her, and are you forgetting what you did to Devlin?" Smithy sighs. "I can't tell her…." Callum interrupts "Why not?" Smithy looks him straight in the eye "Just because, now are you ready to go to the pub?"

As they arrive at the pub, the two men order their drinks and sit down, ten minutes later Stevie walks in with Jo and Terry, She smiles to Smithy, he smiles back. "Look Smithy all she does is walk in and you can't take your eyes off her" Smithy isn't listening to Callum, he is watching Stevie intently.

As a few hours pass, the alcohol flows through and Smithy is still staring at Stevie. "Smithy are you listening to me?" Smithy turns to Callum "Sorry mate what were you saying?" Callum sighs "If you don't tell her I will" Smithy glares at him, "Why is it so important to you?" Callum leans closer, " I know what it's like to have loved someone and not tell them, your my mate I don't want that happening to you" Smithy is thinking about it " What if she doesn't want me?" Callum laughs "Ask anybody at the station and they will tell you she loves you and you love her everybody can see it but you two."

The following day, there is a knock on his door, he smiles as he realises it's Stevie as she walks over to him. "I need a few bodies for a raid" Smithy smiles, "okay Ben, Leon and Kirsty are free?" Stevie smiles "Great." She walks out of the room followed by Smithy, "Wait … I just wondered what you were doing for Valentine's Day? Stevie turns to face him, "Alone on the sofa watching TV" Smithy smiles again "Me too" Stevie starts to walk away "See you later."

At lunch Callum is sat in the canteen reading the paper, Smithy pulls up a chair opposite him, "This pains me to say this but your right and I need your help" Callum looks up at him, "I know I'm right and how do you want my help?" Smithy leans into him so nobody else can hear him, " I have a plan I am going to need to get into her flat though but her keys are in her coat pocket and I can't get to them without her seeing" Callum nods "You want me to distract her?" Smithy smiles "Yes"

Both men head up to a fairly empty CID, Mickey, Terry and Stevie are all sitting at Banksy's desk chatting away, "You know the plan?" Callum nods "Let me go and distract her and I will throw you the keys." Callum walks over to Stevie, "Stevie can I have a word?" They walk over to her desk, "I can't figure out what to do on this case." While she is explaining how to fix his problem, Callum reaches into her coat pocket which is hanging on her chair and grabs her keys. "Is that a bird?" They all look around and Callum throws Smithy the keys, Smithy walks out of CID and waits for Callum in the locker rooms. "I must be seeing things, thanks Stevie."

Callum walks to the changing rooms and shuts the door behind him. "Thank you Callum" Callum opens his locker "let's get changed and set it all up then." Smithy smiles "Thanks again." The two men get changed, jump into Smithy's car and head to Stevie's flat. As they get inside Smithy notices the photos she has in her flat of the many nights down at the pub. "Who's that?" Callum points to one of her photos on the wall. "She said that was her sister." Callum smirks "she's hot." "Callum focus" Callum looks at him "Sorry I got side-tracked." Smithy nods "Can you set up the table in the kitchen?" Callum goes into the kitchen.

He lays out a beautiful white and red table cloth, and lays out two placemats, two plates and two wine glasses, before putting rose petals in between the two places. He slots in a cd into her machine and joins Smithy in the living room.

Smithy has decorated the bedroom and is now putting the wine on her table and laying out a few cards to her on the sofa. He puts in her favourite movie and dims the lighting.

Callum and Smithy have finished, "If this doesn't show her how much you love her I don't know what will" Smithy looks around "Thanks Callum you a good mate." Callum nods "If you tell anybody that I am nice I'll kick your arse." Smithy smiles "Agreed" Callum grabs his coat "I'll leave you to ring her and get on with the night then while I spend it alone again." Smithy suggests "Try the bar on Ridge Street I hear her sister Tasha works there." Callum grins "thanks Smithy." Callum leaves.

Smithy pulls out his phone and dials Stevie's number. "Stevie I need to talk to you, I will meet you at your place in fifteen minutes." He puts the down and is nervously waiting for Stevie to arrive, in the doorway to her living room.

Stevie walks up the stairs to her flat and sees her keys in her door with a note with an arrow pointing into her flat. As he hears her front door being pushed open. The nerves build up inside him. She follows the arrows all over her walls, to Smithy standing nervously in her lounge.

He watches her as she walks towards him, smiling at her as she looks confused. "I have something to tell you."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to JoJo2604 and Becky-7654 for your reviews and I hope you like this next chapter xx**_

Smithy walks over to Stevie and takes her hands and they walk over to the sofa, Smithy sits down next to Stevie on the sofa, "Smithy what's going on?" Smithy looks around nervously "I… erm…" Stevie places her hand on top of his, "Smithy just tell me" He takes a deep breath in and leans into Stevie closing his eyes and gently brushing his lips against Stevie's lips. She pulls away, "Smithy, what are you doing?" Smithy looks deep into her eyes, "Stevie I love you, I always have ever since the Gunrunner case and I am completely in love with you, it's taken me three years to realise it but I can't stop thinking about you." She smiles and gently kisses him; he wraps his arms around her back pulling her closer into his body. As they pull apart they rest their foreheads against each other. "I have something to show you."

As they enter the kitchen, Smithy sits her down on one of the chairs and pulls the bottle of wine out of the basket and pours them both a glass, "In the oven there is your favourite meal and in the fridge you favourite pudding." Stevie grins up at him, "It's fantastic Smithy" Smithy gently kisses her "Just like you." They eat their meal and talk for a few hours, after they watch Stevie's favourite movie, Smithy is grinning at Stevie, "What are you thinking about?" Smithy kisses her head, "You" He kisses her and slowly slips his tongue into her mouth, her arms wrap around his neck and his hands on her hips, he pulls away first. "There's one more thing a surprise in your bedroom."

He takes her hand and leads her into her bedroom on the wall above her bed, there on the wall are a cluster of heart shape cut out pieces of paper that all from one giant heart above her bed and on it, it says "Stevie I will always love you" She turns to him and grins at him, her proper Stevie grin that he loves before kissing him this time with passion, after a few minutes they pull apart.

"It's getting late I better go." She wraps her arms around his neck; he places his hands on the small of her back. "Why?" He looks deep into her eyes, "I don't want you thinking that I am going to shag you and leave." Stevie smiles, "I know you would never do that to me Smithy." She kisses him, "So are you going to stay the night?" He pretends to think about it "Yes" Smithy grins at her before lowering his head and kissing her passionately, he places her gently on the bed before asking "you sure you want to do this?" Stevie whispers to him, "Of course I am."

Stevie smiles as she wakes up to Smithy gently kissing the side of her neck and his hands on her stomach, he smiles as he notices she is awake, "Morning gorgeous" Smithy kisses her "Morning" she smiles, "I'm going to go make us some coffee." She goes to get up but he pulls on her wrist and kisses her, she pulls away and goes into the kitchen and flicks on the kettle, and starts making the coffee, she smiles as she feels his arms wrap around her waist from behind, and his lips meet with her neck gently kissing down to her shoulder. "I couldn't wait." She laughs, "Its true" She turns around to face him, their arms wrapped around each other, "Have I thanked you for what you did last night?" Smithy shakes his head "Thank you Smithy, I love you" He kisses her gently, "I love you too and you look very sexy this morning" Stevie smiles and kisses him again, "That's because I'm only wearing your shirt from last night." Smithy slides his hands up and down her back before resting them on her hips, "You're very, very sexy though" he starts kissing her neck, "How about I make us breakfast?" He smiles at her, "Full English please" Stevie releases her arms from around his neck, he sits down at her table and watches her get the food from the fridge, as she bends over he smiles as his shirt rises up her body, when she turns around he is still staring at her bum, "Enjoying the view?" He nods "When it's that good how could I not?" She puts the bacon in the pan and sits on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and his around her waist, "It's coming up." He smiles "I can think of a way to pass the time." She shakes her head "After we have breakfast Inspector Smith" he kisses her, she pulls away when she hears her front door open, she gets up off his lap when she realises who it is "I'm sorry I totally forgot." He smiles, "I can see that" Stevie turns to Smithy, "Smithy this is my dad." He gets up and shakes his hand "Paul" Stevie smiles to her dad, "You staying for breakfast?" He nods and sits down, "I think I shall to make sure you and my daughter are behaving properly not like the time I came home from work when you were sixteen Stevie." She turns to face him "I don't think Smithy needs to know about that" Smithy sits back down at the table opposite her father "So Smithy What do you do?" Smithy looks at him "I work at Sun hill" Paul nods "Right, I guess you're no dating people you work with policy, went out the window" Stevie turns around "Dad please stop talking" He puts his hand on her shoulder, "Sorry darling you know what I'll leave you two alone and I'll talk to you later, nice to meet you Smithy." He leaves and Stevie kisses Smithy, "Sorry about my dad." He smiles "Don't be."

When they arrive at Sun hill, Smithy does his best to try to avoid going up to CID because he didn't want to make it obvious that he was in love with Stevie, he is sat smiling in his office and Stevie is up in CID, equally as happy, When he has to go up to see her he pretends to show her something before whispering "Am I coming over again tonight?" She nods, "My place after the shift"

At the end of their shift, Callum walks over to Smithy, "How'd it go last night?" He smiles, "Really well thanks Callum" Callum smirks "You going over to spend the night again?" Smithy grins, "Have fun." As Callum walks away Smithy and Stevie walk over to her flat, Both grinning as they enter her flat.

_**Thanks for reading please review xxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you to becky-7654 and to JoJo2604 for the reviews of the last chapter, hope you like this one xxx**_

Three months since Smithy and Stevie first started dating. Callum and her sister, Tasha are also dating. Smithy woke up to an empty bed; He rose out of bed in search of Stevie, as he walked into the bathroom in his pyjama bottoms, he smiles as he sees Stevie brushing her hair. "Morning darling" She turns to face him, "Morning I have something to tell you honey." He takes her hand and leads her into the bedroom and sits her down on the edge of the bed, "I don't know how to tell you but I think I'm pregnant." For a split second he looks shocked but then a huge grin appears on his face and he hugs her, "Really?" She smiles at him, "I don't know if I am but last month I didn't have my period and I put it down to stress from work but when I didn't get it this month either I realised." He kisses her, "I don't want to get my hopes up but if you are pregnant it would be amazing." She hugs him, "We're both working today how about we go and get a test after work and we'll do it together." He smiles, "Well you can pee on the stick I don't need to" She laughs, "You know what I mean."

When they arrive at Sun hill together they go their separate ways and at refs Smithy goes up to CID. "You seen Stevie?" Mickey nods, "She is just telling Manson something and then said something about being hungry and going to get some crisps. Speaking of Stevie she was very happy this morning what did you do to her?" He shakes his head, "Nothing" Mickey smirks, "I'll find out she didn't even rise to it when Max started having a go at her" He glares at Max, "What did he say?" Mickey sighs "Just the usual nothing new, you two coming down the pub tonight?" Smithy smiles as Stevie walks in the door, "I'll talk to myself shall I?" He sighs, "What?" Mickey repeats himself, "No not tonight we're doing something, Stevie can I have a word?" Stevie walks over to him, "Wait for me outside the station at the end of the shift." She nods, "Alright."

Smithy and Callum are in his office talking about the case they are working on together, "Why are you so happy today?" Smithy grins, "I'll tell you tomorrow if what I think is true is true." Callum looks confused, "Okay" As Smithy starts clearing up the paper work he notices Callum smiling at his phone Smithy quickly takes his phone from him and reads his text to Tasha, "Meet you after the shift in my bed see you later love Callum" Callum snatches his phone back, "Next time you do that I'll kick your arse." Smithy laughs, "Deal I'm guessing your busy tonight then?" Callum looks at him, "Yes why?" Smithy shakes his head "Doesn't matter anyway how's it going with Tasha?" Callum smirks and leans into Smithy "I'm not telling you anything about my relationship after last time." Smithy turns to him "That's probably sensible but I'll see you later Callum."

Stevie is waiting in the front office for Smithy as he walks up to her he kisses her, "Let's get out of here" They walk hand in hand to the pharmacy and buy a test, when they get home Smithy sits on the sofa while Stevie does the test, When Stevie come out of the bathroom she sits down next to Smithy, he places his hand on top of his and gently kisses her lips, "Whatever the outcome is I still love you." Stevie kisses him back, "I kind of want a baby though" Smithy stares deep into her eyes "Me too" The test beeps, he takes her hand and they both look nervously at the test, Smithy turns the test over, "You're pregnant." He lifts her up and kisses her passionately, "I can't believe it" Stevie kisses him again, "There's no one else in the world that means as much to me as you do and now you're carrying my baby you've made me the happiest man alive." She kisses him, "I never wanted a baby until we started going out together and now I can't wait for this baby to come along."

Smithy and Stevie are down at the pub on Friday night, when they walk in hand in hand together; Smithy goes and gets their drinks while Stevie sits down next to Callum and Terry, when Smithy plonks her drink down next to her, the people sat at the table all stare at her drink, Smithy stands up and places his arm around Stevie's shoulder, "Excuse me if I could have your attention for a minute" All of the Sun hill officers stare at him, "A month ago all of you found out Stevie and I are going out together, yesterday Stevie and I found out that Stevie is three months pregnant." Everybody cheers for them, "We wanted to tell you all together, and I wanted to say how amazing Stevie is and how lucky I am to have her." Callum shouts out "It took you long enough." He laughs, "Thanks mate, and I would like to say to Callum and Max who joke about me being gay up yours and to raise your glasses to our babies we're having twins ." He kisses her and sits back down. During the next few hours Stevie and Smithy are congratulated, as the faces in the pub slowly fade away, they head home themselves.

In the morning Stevie is looking at herself in the mirror Smithy comes up behind her, "In the next few days your bump will be here." She smiles "I can't wait" Smithy tilts his head to the side, "When you think about it I think that your boobs and your stomach have gotten bigger" Stevie turns round to face him, "I think they have too." Smithy looks at her and then at her chest, "Am I being a bit dumb or is there milk in your boobs now?" She smiles "Yes" he looks confused "So if you squeezed one would the milk come out?" She kisses him, "No honey not yet" Smithy still looks confused "Honey my body is changing but you can still touch whatever you want and nothing will leak." She kisses him and wraps her arms around his neck and he wraps his around her waist. "We have to go to work darling."

After work Smithy and Stevie are sitting on the sofa when his mother walks into his flat, "Hello Dale" Smithy smiles at his mum, "I just came round to spend some time with Stevie." Smithy gestures for her to sit on the sofa, he goes to make them some coffee, "It's your brother's birthday in two days, Dale how about you bring Stevie along so the family can meet her?" Smithy walks back into the room "Yeah I'd like that." Two hours later, they are talking about Smithy as a baby, "You weighed 10 pounds at birth?" His mum looks at him, "If you're having twins though they'll be smaller." She smiles, "I hope." His mum smiles, "Well Dale is the runt of the litter as his brother like to call him." Stevie looks confused, "My brothers they're all over 6ft 4" Stevie looks a bit shocked, "Let's hope one's a girl then, I'm not pushing out two 10 pound baby's."


	4. Chapter 4

Stevie is in their bedroom trying to find something to wear, "Nothing fits me because I'm getting fat." Smithy smiles at her before picking out one of her baggy tunics and handing it to her, "Whatever you wear you will look gorgeous I promise and you're not fat you're pregnant alright honey now let's see if this fits because honestly Stevie you just think you look big but you're not actually that big." Stevie puts the top on and some leggings he kisses her head, "You look beautiful." She turns to face him, "Thank you for staying rational I know I'm not the easiest person to live with at the moment." She kisses him passionately, he slips his tongue in her mouth, when she pulls away finally, she hugs him. Smithy kisses her head.

When Smithy pulls up outside his brother's house, he gets out of his car before jogging round to Stevie's side and opening her car door, "I'm pregnant not ill Dale" he smiles and brings her body closer to his, "You call me Dale now", "That's your name," he smiles down at her, "Only my family call me Dale and now your my family." He slowly kisses her before taking her hand and leading her inside the house. As she looks around everybody starts to smile at them, "Everyone this is Stevie." They all greet her and a man approaches them, Dale pulls him into a hug. "Happy birthday Tom." Tom smiles before smiling at Stevie, "You must be Stevie, nice to meet you at last I've heard a lot about you." Stevie smiles to Dale, "Actually I think all I've heard from him for the last two years is something about you isn't it Dale?" Dale smirks at him, "You always know how to embarrass me don't you Tom? But even though it's your birthday I will still kick your arse." Tom laughs "Alright, Stevie you want a drink?" She smiles at him, "Please" They walk into the kitchen and Tom gets them both a drink, "Dale treating you well then?" Stevie looks at him and smiles, "Very well." Tom smiles at Dale "You've gone soft in your old age" Smithy looks at him, "Excuse me your older."

After half an hour they are sat on the sofa talking to Dale's family, his mum walks up to Dale and Tom's wife-Cara- is talking to Stevie, "A bit scared." Cara smiles, "Don't worry every expectant mum is but you'll get the hang of it, and the bit I was most scared about was the size of the Smith baby's." Stevie laughs, "Yes that thought had crossed my mind." She whispers to her, "My first one was 11 pounds and the second 10 but I suppose Dale isn't as big and the babies are twins so they'll be smaller." Stevie looks at her, "Thank you."

Stevie meets all of his family and after a few hours they go home, the next morning, Stevie is sat at her desk listening to Max moan, "Do you know what Max, I have major amounts of heartburn, I am getting fat, I can't control the amount of times I go to the toilet and you go from being so happy to depressed every ten minutes and I have two babies growing inside of me so excuse me if I'm not paying full attention to you." Half an hour later Terry comes in, he places a bottle down on her desk, "Drink that it helps with heartburn, I saw it when I was buying my sarnie." Stevie takes the bottle, "Thanks Terry you're really sweet." Terry laughs and rests on her desk, "Think of me as your work fairy, anything you want like food or heartburn tablets I'll get it for you." She hugs him, "Someone's a bit hormonal."

Smithy and Stevie are waiting in the hospital for her 20 week scan in the waiting room before they are called in, the midwife tells Stevie to lie on the bed and lift up her shirt, she does this and Dale takes her hand and kisses it. The midwife starts to try to find two heartbeats in Stevie's stomach, when she finds them, Stevie kisses Dale and he feels a few tears run down his face, "Would you like to know the sex of your babies?" Dale looks at her "No thanks." He kisses Stevie and the midwife gets them the photos from the scan. When they get home, Dale and Stevie are looking at the scan photos and Dale turns to Stevie. "Move in with me" She kisses him, "That a yes?" She smiles and kisses him again; he slips his tongue into her mouth and rests his hands onto her hips, "Moss you up for an early night?" She nods her head as he leads her into their bedroom and places her onto the bed, he starts kissing up and down her neck.

As Smithy and Stevie walk into the station a few weeks later, Stevie is talking to Neil, Callum, Terry and Nate, Ten minutes later Stevie's hand goes to her bump, "You alright Stevie?" Stevie nods "Fine thanks gov they're kicking each other." He smiles at her, "You alright going to the youth centre with me?" Stevie looks at Callum, "What have I said about treating me like an invalid?" Callum sighs "That you're pregnant and not ill so we all shouldn't think that you can't do things that you did before." Stevie smiles, "Good now we going?" Callum leads her out of the room.

A month later, "Stevie your six months pregnant, please don't go lifting things, I'll do it." Smithy kisses her. Callum "You owe me for helping you move." Callum sighs, "And I'm starving" Stevie looks at them both, "Well how about I'll fix us all some lunch." Smithy kisses her, and places his hands on her bump, "Thank darling" Callum sighs again, "As fun as it is watching you two do what presumably initiated the begins of the babies this isn't getting any lighter," Callum helps them finish moving in together and later on when Callum leaves, Dale come up behind Stevie and rests his hands onto her bump, "Tomorrow we're going shopping for the things for the nursery." Stevie leans back into him and smiles, "I love you Dale" He smiles, "I love you too," He takes her over to the sofa and they sit down next to each other he hands her a list "This is a list of all the things we need before the babies come I'm taking you out to get all these things and all you have to do is pick out the ones that you want I shall carry it all and you don't have to lift a finger." Stevie kisses him, "I really love you Dale Smith."

The next day Stevie and Dale have finished shopping and he is carrying all the stuff up the stairs, they arrange it in the nursery and are looking at the place where their babies soon will be. "I can't believe how lucky I am, I have a perfect girlfriend who is carrying my babies." Stevie kisses him, "And you've made me happier than I ever thought was possible." Smithy kisses her he looks at her with a glint in his eye, "I know that look last time that happened these happened." She points to her big bump. "You're so sexy though even when you take my pillow in the night and have it between your legs." Stevie passionately kisses him, "Sorry about that." He shakes his head "Don't be now it's getting late and it's time for bed." He takes her hand and they go up to bed, When she comes out of the bathroom in only his shirt she gets in bed and rests her head on his chest. "What you doing?" Smithy kisses the top of her head, "Just thinking you go to sleep honey."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you to all who review xxx**_

Two and a half months later, Smithy sat next to Stevie holding her hand as she pushed through another contraction ripped through her body, Smithy is dabbing her forehead, "Your thing is coming nowhere near me ever again." Smithy kisses her head, "Come on honey you can do this." "One more push and your first baby will be out." Stevie screams and pushes as hard as her little body will let her; they hear the first ear piercing scream of their little baby, "Congratulations it's a boy." Smithy starts to cry and kisses Stevie, "The next one is on its way Stevie push now Stevie push." She pushes three more times before the second and last baby arrives into the world. After the babies are cleaned up and wrapped in blankets, they are handed to the very proud parents. Smithy kisses Stevie and the heads on his new children Stevie starts to cry as well. After a few hours the midwife comes in and shows Stevie what to do and what to expect. After about a week Stevie and Smithy decide to go in to Sun hill and proudly show off their week old twins. As Stevie and Smithy enter the building with one twin each in a carry cot, there is a cheer from their colleagues, as they walk into CID, Smithy and Stevie sit down and watch as their babies are passed around the caring officers in front of them.

"Which one have I got?" Stevie smiles, "You've got Alex Terry and Mickey you have Ellie." Mickey smiles at Ellie, "She looks like you Stevie" Terry looks at Alex, "You're going to be a little heartbreaker aren't you?" Smithy wraps his arms around Stevie and kisses her. "There's something we want to ask you Callum." Callum turns to Smithy and Stevie, "Will you be their Godfather?" Callum grins at them "You serious?" Smithy smiles and gets up, "Yes we can't think of anyone better and you're the one who made us get together." They have a very short hug. "I'd just like to say how happy we all are for you both and how beautiful your babies are and here is a little gift for you two." Jack presents them with a new born baby hampers. "Thank you." Half an hour later, they decide to take the babies home; they say their goodbyes and are at home with the babies, Stevie is changing Ellie. She puts Ellie into her cot with Alex and sits down next to Smithy, He kisses her head "They asleep now?" She nods and I think we should try to go to sleep; they go into the bedroom and are in bed together.

In the morning Stevie is getting ready for the day while Smithy is preparing the babies bottles, he starts feeding the babies as Stevie walks in, "They feeding okay?" He smiles, "Fine" She smiles, "Want me to have one?" He nods his head and passes Ellie to Stevie. Stevie goes to the shops to get some nappies, when she comes home Smithy is asleep on the sofa with Ellie and Alex on his chest, she uses the time to get some cleaning and washing done, when the buzzer goes she opens the door. "Hello" he smiles and enters the flat. "Hello, Smithy's sleeping I see" She flicks the kettle on and smiles "He was up most of last night" Callum laughs, "Can you tell him a couple of the lads are going out tonight and we was wondering whether he wanted to join us?" She nods, "I'll tell him"

When Smithy wakes up he puts the babies on the play mat and Stevie is playing with them, he kisses her "I love all of you" she kisses him back "Me too" Stevie sighs as the babies need another feed, She lets the babies feed on her and Smithy kisses her head, "How you feeling?" She looks up at him "Fine thanks oh Callum came round earlier and asked if you wanted to go out with him and some of the lads tonight." He thinks about it "I'll ring him later and say no" She kisses him "You don't have to," he laughs "I know, I want to be here with you, Alex and Ellie."

Four weeks later, Stevie is at home with the babies, Smithy comes home from work and Stevie is cooking dinner, he wraps his arms around her and rests his head on her shoulder "Good day?" he kisses her neck, "Fine thanks, how are the babies?" she turns around to face him, "I just put them down to sleep and dinner's ready." They have dinner and are sitting on the sofa she kisses him, "Dale?" he looks at her, "What?" she kisses him again and whispers to him "Tonight's the night where we can have sex again" he stares at her "I don't want to hurt you." She kisses him, "You won't honestly." She kisses him, grabs his hand and leads him into their bedroom, he gently places her down onto the bed and kisses her, "Dale just don't touch my breasts" he nods and kisses her.

Smithy grabs his keys kisses Alex and Ellie's heads and kisses Stevie "I'll be back in about an hour ring me if you need anything." She smiles as she hears the door shut behind him, "You have an amazing daddy, your very lucky." As Dale goes into the café and sits down at a table her dad comes in and sits with Dale, "Why did you want to see me?" Dale looks very nervous "You better not be leaving my daughter." Dale shakes his head "No nothing like that I wanted to get your permission for me to ask Stevie to marry me." Her dad contemplates it and then looks at a nervous Dale, "Well you seem like a very nice guy and she's the happiest she's ever been, so yes Dale you have my blessing but I warn you now if I learn you have hurt her in any way I don't care how nice you are I shall be using my skills from the army to beat you." Dale nods, "Understood and thank you." Dale goes home soon after to see Stevie with the babies on the floor playing with rattles. "Hey" She kisses him; "Hello" Smithy leans over to the babies and starts playing with them.

At bedtime Stevie is settling Alex, Ellie is asleep now and when Alex is settled Stevie puts Alex back in his cot. Dale wraps his arms around Stevie as she rests her head against his chest, "Stevie?" she looks up at him, "How would you feel if I said that I have booked us a weekend away with the babies in the countryside?" she smiles at him "I would love it Dale." He kisses her "Good because this weekend we're going to be staying in Dorset." She kisses him, "Why?" he smirks, "We need a change of scenery and we can point out the animals to the babies and it would do them good to get some fresh air not London air." She kisses him passionately, "My mum is also coming because we're going out to dinner and we needed a babysitter." She moves on top of him, "Thank you." He grins at her, "You going to show me how grateful you are?" She kisses him, his tongue slides inside her mouth as his hands wander down her body and her lips find his neck. What Stevie doesn't realise is Dale is proposing during the weekend away, he had found the perfect diamond ring for his perfect girlfriend so his family could become perfect, he truly was the happiest man in the world at this point, even though he knew she would say yes, there was still a very tiny part of him that wandered if she would say yes.


	6. Chapter 6

As Smithy, Stevie his mum and the babies arrived at Plumber Manor Hotel in Dorset, Stevie's mouth fell open at the scene in front of her, beautiful green gardens surrounding them for miles, a magnificent old building with ivy climbing up the walls on a clear day. When they get inside Smithy kisses Stevie, they get up to their rooms and get the babies settled. "I'm going to get some air for five minutes." He kisses Stevie and leaves their room, when he comes back he takes Stevie's hand leads her downstairs into the main events room and inside there is the room decorated with petals just like he did when they first got together, candles and soft music playing in the background, she looks shocked at him when he gets down on one knee, "Stevie I can't imagine my life without you know, you talk too much and at bullet speed but I am completely in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so will you marry me?" He looks nervously at her before she smiles "Of course I will" He grins and places the ring on her finger before standing, and pulling her into a tight hug and kissing her passionately. His mum walks in with their Alex, in one arm and Ellie in the other. "I'm taking Alex and Ellie on a long walk, congratulations both of you."

Smithy takes her hand and leads her to the bedroom, he puts her on the bed lays on top of her being careful not to hurt her, she pulls his top over his head and rolls them over so she is on top of him so he can take off her clothes, "I've missed your body" She smiles and kisses him, an hour later his mum knocks on their door, Smithy answers it, they all spend the rest of the day together and go out for dinner that night and are talking in their room, "Stevie have you thought about when you want the wedding?" She nods, "I have an idea but I don't know if you want it at the same time?" He smiles "When were you thinking darling?" She looks at him "Well its January now so I was thinking what about December?" Smithy smiles, "This year? Because I don't want to be one of those couples who get engaged and seem to never get married." She kisses him "Yes." The following day they take the children around the estate and show them all the different animals, when it is time to leave they go back to London and their home, the next morning, Smithy announces at work that they are engaged and are going to be married in December.

In the following few months the invitations get sent out and planning begins to happen, Stevie comes to the station to see Grace and Jo, when she gets to CID, she is talking to them, "I was going to ask you both to be bridesmaids" They hug her and agree. The girls after the shift are round Stevie and Smithy's with Callum.

Stevie is sat next to Smithy doing the seating plan, Smithy turns to Jo, "Don't take this offensively but do you mind being sat next to one of my cousins who is straight or one who's a lesbian?" Stevie slaps his arm; "I don't mind either way," Smithy turns to Stevie "What was that for?" Stevie looks at him, "You don't behave I'll sit you with my extremely gay uncle who if you give him tequila, becomes very friendly." Smithy smiles at her, "It was just a question sorry Jo" Grace laughs, "You really are wrapped around her little finger aren't you?" Dale kisses Stevie, "Course I am and I wouldn't want it any other way" Alex starts to cry "Want a feed little man?" Smithy gets up and goes and heats his bottle before coming into the room and dabbing a bit onto his arm before licking it off "Is that her breast milk?" Smithy nods, "Yes" Callum looks confused "You just tried her breast milk?" "And the problem with that is?" Callum stares at them all, "It's from her boob" Smithy nods "How else do you know if it's the right temperature?" Callum looks at him "Am I the only one who finds that weird?" Ellie starts to cry and Stevie goes and gets her bottle and gives it to Ellie, "You can try it if you want?" Stevie looks at him "Can you not offer their milk to Callum?" Smithy smiles at them, "Sorry" Callum replies "Seriously Grace, Jo what's your opinion?" They look at each other "Why shouldn't he taste it?" Callum looks around "Its milk from another human, no offence Stevie but it's her boob milk" Smithy shakes his head, "Next time they need feeding I'll give you the bottle and put a bit on your arm then or are you chicken?" Callum, glares at him, "I'm not a chicken."

When they are gone Smithy is talking to Stevie, "I've invited my dad and he said he'd come." Stevie looks up at him, "If that's what you want" Smithy kisses her, "Alex and Ellie deserve to know their granddad even if it is my dad, I've told him I'll be polite and say hello and goodbye but that's it" Stevie kisses him, "My mum's coming to" They figure out the seating plan and finalise it, Stevie also is going to find a wedding dress soon, but before that they are going to the bridesmaid's dress fittings tomorrow and the usher's suits.

The week after, "Mum you'll look beautiful," He kisses her cheek, "I'm so proud of you Dale" He hugs her, "Mum there's something I need to talk to you about," She sits down with Dale, "Dad's coming to the wedding" She smiles at him, "Don't worry about me Dale if you want him there it's fine as long as he's not sat next to me it's okay" He holds her hand, "Love you." Stevie comes in, "Pauline?" She looks at Stevie "My sister and I are going to choose the dress in a few weeks would you mind coming with me?" Pauline smiles at her "Me?" Stevie nods, Pauline gives her as massive hug.

Callum, Smithy and Mickey are looking after the babies, "You all going to be okay?" Smithy smiles at her, "We'll be fine honey you go have fun" Stevie kisses him, "Dale you're in charge of Callum, Mickey and the babies" Dale smiles up at her, "We'll be fine, milk in the kitchen, nappies over there, babies with Callum and play things over near Mickey." Stevie smiles "Good, and Mickey what are you not to do?" Mickey sighs, "Teach them any of my cockney rubbish" "Well done" Stevie leaves the flat, to meet Pauline and Tasha for choosing the dress.

They have been in three different shops before entering the fourth one and seeing the dress she wants. Stevie goes into the fitting room before stepping out and turning to look into the mirror. "You look beautiful Stevie" Stevie grins, "This is the dress I want to get married in."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you to all who have reviewed the previous chapter and I hope you like this one xxx**_

Three weeks until the day of their wedding, Smithy after his shift is going on his Stag night with Tom, Callum, and two of his other brothers, Mark and Wayne. "Callum you dare make Stevie mad at me because we end up in France or something I'll kill you." Callum laughs "It will most probably not be memorable because of the alcohol plus Tasha has already warned me."

Their shift goes by slowly and they are all waiting for the times when they can clock off. "You boys go have fun clock off now." He looks at his watch, "We've got nearly an hour left." Jack smiles, "Call it an early wedding present," The two men go to their lockers and get changed, they meet up with Wayne and Mark, at the club and order drink, dance and are now talking. "What's Stevie like in bed then?" Smithy shakes his head "I'm not answering that Mark." "Come on it's a stag night you have to" he shakes his head "I'm not talking about my sex life to you." Wayne looks at him, "Come on we all want to know not about you just is she a good shag?" Smithy replies, "Fucking unbelievable" They all cheer. Half an hour later, they are all drinking again and a few hours into the early morning Smithy goes home to Stevie, he gets in bed and manages not to wake the children, in the morning her goes into the kitchen and Stevie is making the children's breakfast and Dale's, he walks into the kitchen. "Morning Dale" He smiles, "Morning Darling" They kiss and Stevie hands him some aspirin and a bottle of water. He takes them from her and gently kisses her head. "How are you feeling?" Smithy nods his head, "I'll be fine by tonight thanks honey" She kisses him, "How much of it do you remember?" He thinks about it "Up until 11 and then after that nothing"

Two days later it's Stevie's hen night and the girls are all in a club in one of the VIP rooms, the drink flows through throughout the whole night and they are now all talking about Stevie's sex life just like the boy's did, "Come on Serge how is he in bed?" She smiles, "He'd kill me if he found out I'd told you." Tasha replies "Just like what he said about you on their stag night?" Stevie smiles "Alright what do you want to know?" Tasha, "How good is he?" Stevie smirks, "He's the best in bed I've ever had" Tasha cuts in "And you've had a lot" They all laugh, Stevie and the others all dance and drink until Midnight when they all return home, Stevie come in and changes for bed, Smithy wakes up and cuddles her. "Good time?" Stevie smiles "Yes thanks" Smithy "I'm glad moss, I can't call you that for much longer can I?" She kisses him "No" He starts kissing down her neck and across her shoulder down past her chest, "Are you trying to hint for sex?" He nods "How's it working?" She kisses him, "Well so far,"

A week before the wedding, "Stevie have you lost weight?" She looks at her stomach, "I think I have but I haven't tried to," Smithy kisses her, "You're so skinny anyway without losing any weight" Stevie replies "Must be the stress of the wedding" Smithy kisses her, "A week away", She kisses him again and whispers into his ear, "Today I'm going shopping for the wedding night lingerie" He grins at her, "Anything makes you look sexy but on our wedding night, special lingerie I'm going to be ripping it off you." She kisses him, "Can't wait" She goes into the kitchen, to grab her keys and says goodbye before leaving to go shopping, a few hours later when she returns with two shopping bags, he is on the floor playing with the twins in the baby bouncers, she puts the bags away so Smithy can't find them, when she comes back in the room he is smiling at her.

The evening before the wedding Smithy is saying goodbye to Stevie with the twins, "I'll see you in the morning then moss" She kisses him, "I love you", he kisses her "Love you too" She says goodbye to the twins, as Smithy picks up Ellie she reaches her arms out for her mummy and says her first word "Mama" They both grin at Ellie, Stevie takes her, "That's right Ellie" They praise her and eventually Smithy goes to Tom's with Alex and Ellie. Tasha is staying with Stevie.

"Have you got everything for the morning?" Smithy replies, "I have all of the ushers suits, including Alex's and Ellie's dress, the rings are in your suit jacket and the programmes are in living room."

Tasha asks Stevie "So who's coming to the wedding then?" Stevie is thinking, "Well there's mum and dad, most of Dale and I's family, everybody from work, Smithy's ex-army mates a few people from school, Dales friends and my friends." Tasha smiles at her "I still can't believe my little sisters getting married." She hugs her, "I do have some news though." Stevie listens to her "Callum and I are trying to have a baby." Stevie smiles and hugs her, "I'm pleased for you Tasha I really am."

"I better go upstairs and get some sleep for the big day tomorrow" Stevie hugs her sister, says goodnight and gets ready for bed, all the while she is thinking about, Smithy and the wedding, She keeps staring at her beautiful white dress ready to be worn tomorrow when she is going down the isle and Smithy's reaction when he sees her for the first time. Smithy is thinking about how lucky he is to be marrying the woman of his dreams and how beautiful she will look tomorrow standing next to him at the alter and after becoming his wife. The two of them are thinking of the same things, their future, their children and their partners. As they both try and get some sleep before the eventful day to proceed.


	8. Chapter 8

As Dale made his way to the church he began to get nervous, Stevie is getting ready, having her hair done and her nails painted. "Why are you looking so nervous? Stevie will definitely come and she's smoking hot" Smithy smiles, "You better not be hitting on her" Tom laughs "Corse not." Stevie at their flat has just put on her floor length magnificent white wedding dress, that makes her look like a princess, the dress is tight to her body until her hips and it then skims down her slim figure and has a small trail behind her, the detailing on the front of the dress pulled to the side with diamonds, as she opens their bedroom door her dad takes her hand and is talking to her "My beautiful baby is growing up, and as much as it pains me to accept this I am glad it's Dale, now are you ready to get married?" "Yes I am" They make their way to the church, Smithy is at the alter with his ushers and best man, everybody stands while the organ starts to play and the bridesmaids descend down the aisle finally followed by Stevie. The look on Dale's face is an even bigger grin than what it is normally when he sees Stevie, her dad proudly walking her down the aisle and walking her to Dale, as they stand at the alter side by side "You look amazing."

They place their rings on each other's fingers and continue with the service, "I know pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride." He grins and kisses her as all of the people who care about them in the same room are cheering, he walks her down the aisle and to the outside area, half an hour later they make their way to the reception and when everyone is seated, Tom grabs the microphone "And if we could all be upstanding for the bride and groom." As smithy and Stevie enter the room, the crowd cheers and Alex and Ellie run up to them, they all sit down for the wedding breakfast and have their first meal together, after they greet their guests.

"Stevie you look amazing." Was what she heard for most of the night, Smithy looks at her with pure pleasure. As the DJ starts playing the music "Would you all put your hands together for the bride and Groom's first dance." They all clap as Smithy takes Stevie's hand and leads her to the middle of the dance floor, he starts swaying with her to the music and whispers to her "I missed you Stevie" She smiles "Me too but I have on the underwear I bought a few weeks back." He kisses her, "I love you so much." After a few minutes the other guests start dancing on the dance floor with them as Smithy is proudly showing off his new wife and his babies. Stevie is talking to her dad while Smithy starts looking around at everybody celebrating their special day with them.

"You alright mate?" He grins, "I couldn't be happier" Callum nods "I'm happy so you mate, EXCUSE me can I have your attention, I would like to have everyone sat down for the speeches." Smithy watches everybody take their seats, "I'm Paul Stevie's father and when Dale asked if he could marry my daughter the first feeling I thought was, I losing my baby but I haven't Dale where do I start, I've grown to tolerate you but now I realise how grateful I am to you for making my daughter happy and giving me these wonderful grandchildren, Stevie your amazing and I am so lucky to be part of your life Dale is an amazing man and if you had to settle down with anybody I am so glad it was with Dale, to the bride and groom." They cheer and raise their glasses, Smithy gets up, "This day I will marry my friend, the one I laugh with, live for, dream with, and love, Stevie I have been in love with you since we went undercover together, I am so grateful for anything you do for me you've made me the happiest man alive and you've had my children, I really am the luckiest man alive and you are truly amazing everybody knows it, I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love you and for that I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy, Stevie your amazing and I love you so much, to Stevie." They all raise their glasses, Tom stands up "I'm Tom the best man, now being Dale's brother has its up and its downs but being here today to witness his marriage really is the best thing, he is the happiest I have ever seen him, Stevie your now my sister in law and I will be eternally grateful for the way you make Dale feel, I promised Dale I wouldn't embarrass him and I think I am not going to but I've watched Dale grow up from a scrappy little thing, to a man who has finally found the woman who makes him the happiest in his life time and I know when they look at each other all they feel is love and I think you'll all agree with me when I say they are completely besotted with each other and please raise your glasses for the final time to the happy couple Dale and Stevie Smith." They are all cheering and after go back to talking to the others, Stevie and Smithy spend their wedding day with all the people they care about in the same room together, Smithy sits down with Alex on his knee. "Alex you mummy has made me the happiest daddy alive and I love her so much, me and your mummy we both love you and we are going to spend the rest of our lives, doing the best job we can to raise you." Smithy stands up with Alex, walks over to Stevie, and kisses his new bride." He truly was the luckiest and happiest man alive.


End file.
